


Stupid.

by samgreenstorm



Series: Missing moments [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: After Skam France decided to break my heart last Friday I wrote a little something.This is what I think Lucas did after you know what.





	Stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, I’m sorry in advance since I only revised it twice.

Stupid, stupid.

He was stupid and Chloé was right. Men are trash, he was trash for not going out with his friends, for spending the afternoon with Eliott.

For believing that there was actually something more. For actually flirting with him, for playing the fucking piano. 

His stupid heart beating faster at the memory of Eliott, when he touched his hair, Eliott saying that he was surprising and then that he liked surprising people.

Thank god, Eliott didn’t ask what was the name of the song or he would be dying of embarrassment right now.  
He wonders why it hurt so much, seeing him with that girl.

They have only seen each other once before today.  
And because of that , he had an excuse to never see him again even though all he wanted was to have those blue eyes on him, to see that constant smile and his eyes crinkling.

Lucas sighs and takes a deep breath.  
It’s okay, he is okay.  
Nothing is wrong.

He just spent an afternoon with a new friend, that was it.

As soon as he arrived home he left the pack of beers at the kitchen after taking a couple to himself.  
He has to at least drink then otherwise why the stupid trip.  
Lisa is at the sofa, watching tv.  
“Mika hasn’t arrived yet?” He asks before directing himself to his room.  
Lisa just shakes her head.  
“There is some beer at the kitchen.” He adds.  
“Okay.” She answers still not looking at him.  
Well, he tried.  
Now he needs to be alone on the comfort of his room.  
He takes his computer and his earphones, he is about to watch the Polaris video like he has done almost everyday but he just closes the tab and instead goes to Spotify and searches for Riopy.

He puts the song and the piano starts to invade his ears.  
He takes a sip of the beer.

When the songs ends, he puts it in a loop.

Two beers later, he misses the piano, he misses playing for his parents and his parents being proud of him, them coming to his recitals until his mom got sick and they couldn’t come anymore so then what was the use.

He hasn’t touch a piano since. Until tonight, because Eliott was teasing and he wanted to show off and showed him something about himself.  
But now, he misses it. He is aching to play.

Maybe he could go back home when no one is there and get his keyboard.  
Then he laughs because that sounds ridiculous and he doesn’t wants to risk actually seeing his parents.

His phone vibrates and he knows he has another message that he is going to ignore answering until he feels like it which is never , because sometimes he waits until a problem goes away even though he knows he would have to face his friends on Monday.

And Eliott, he might see him again, at school and maybe Eliott would say hello and approach him and ask him to hang out and his heart would start to beat fast again and then Lucas would remember him kissing his girlfriend and the pain, this ridiculous stupid pain would come back. But now he is numb and all he wants is to play.  
For him, his mind reminds him and he shakes his head, trying to erase that thought.

He stands up, he needs another beer.  
He runs into Mika at the kitchen.  
Mika frowns.  
“How did you get the beer?” He asks.  
“Someone gave it to me.” Lucas says trying to seem nonchalant.  
Only that makes Mika frown harder.  
“What?” Lucas adds a bit exasperated he only wanted a beer so he goes and gets two.  
One wouldn’t be enough.  
“I didn’t know you have other friends, kitten.” Mika teases him wriggling his eyebrows.

Lucas rolls his eyes at the nickname and flees.

He needs to drink and be alone.


End file.
